


Для чего нужен алтарь

by Neitrino



Category: Heaven Official's Blessing, 天官赐福 - 墨香铜臭 | Tiān Guān Cì Fú - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:02:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29398785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neitrino/pseuds/Neitrino
Summary: романтическое бездуховное порно
Relationships: Huā Chéng/Xiè Lián
Kudos: 15





	Для чего нужен алтарь

Храм Тысячи фонарей был прекрасен. Хотя бы потому, что это пока был единственный храм его высочества наследного принца. И Се Лянь разглядывал, как Хуа Чэн трогает цветы в подношении.  
— Хочешь, мы построим еще храмы и на земле? — спросил он, перехватив взгляд божества. Се Лянь отрицательно качнул головой, подходя ближе к князю демонов.  
— Сейчас, когда все закончилось, — начал он, легко поймав пальцами косичку Хуа Чэна, тот замер, не смея шелохнуться, просто следил за его высочеством, — я жалею, что так и не просмотрел ту фреску до конца. Мне интересно, что же ты там изобразил. В деталях.  
Хуа Чэн медленно закрыл глаза.  
— Не надо на нее смотреть.  
— Ты красиво рисуешь, вряд ли бы там оказалось что-то нехорошее, — Се Лянь шагнул еще ближе, понимая, что их дыхание уже смешивается, но он никак не мог набраться храбрости и коснуться его губ. Раньше его всегда первым целовал Хуа Чэн. Когда был в сознании. И в этот раз тот подался вперед, касаясь губами губ, легко, невинно, прикосновение шелковой ленты и одно дыхание. Се Лянь прикрыл глаза, желая, чтобы Хуа Чэн снова прильнул к нему. И забыл про фреску. Забыл про храм.  
Забыл обо всем, кроме них двоих, робко прижавшихся друг к другу поцелуем.  
Робко?  
Се Лянь не понимал, почему это ощущалось именно так невинно. Особенно с учётом того, как жарко они уже целовались. И тогда под водой и... неважно. Се Лянь вздрогнул, ощущая, как Хуа Чэн зарылся пальцами в его волосы, чуть склонившись, углубляя поцелуй, все еще не позволяя телам соприкоснуться. Хотя его высочество очень даже хотел, жарких прикосновений, нарушений всех его обетов и клятв. Чтобы ощущать себя грешным, грязным и таким ярким... таким, каким он в жизни не бывал. Хуа Чэн отстранился на мгновение с такой сладкой улыбкой, что Се Лянь почувствовал, как сжимается где-то в груди. Так томно и...  
— Я думал, что сегодня мы продолжим наши поцелуи, — Хуа Чэн улыбнулся воистину как лис соблазнитель. — Как ты смотришь на это?  
— Я, да, — Се Лянь хотел сбежать, но просто не мог так поступить с Хуа Чэном, он охнул, понимая, что его подхватили, усаживая на алтарь. В его собственном храме, да. Он покусал губы, чувствуя, как те горят, как пылают его скулы. Хуа Чэн гладил его сквозь одежды, мягко касался плеч, груди, ног. Нависая над ним, теперь почти разложенным на алтаре.  
— Можно я буду твоим подношением? — тихо спросил он, укладывая его на алтарь, осторожно придерживая ладонью затылок.  
Се Лянь едва заметно кивнул и глубоко вдохнул, понимая, что руки, так легко и мягко его касающиеся, заставляют сердце биться быстрее. Ощущалось великолепно и очень смущающе. Он немного успокоился, когда Хуа Чэн снова склонился к нему, касаясь губами губ, целуя глубоко и сильно, в то время как его рука скользила от ключиц Се Ляня вниз, к груди, животу и ниже. Заставляя смущаться. Потому, что только на прикосновения Хуа Чэна он реагировал так, словно снова оказывался в пещере цветочных оборотней, сгораемый желанием. До безумия. Только с ним. Он вздрогнул, чувствуя его горячую ладонь, даже сквозь ткань одежды.  
— Я могу?.. — прошептал Хуа Чэн и улыбнулся настолько соблазнительно, что у Се Ляня снова сладко заныло где-то в груди. Хорошо. Он кивнул и прикусил губу, когда любовник мягко коснулся его члена, просто пробегая пальцами сквозь тонкую ткань. Затем чуть сжал.  
— Сань Лан... — он выдохнул, глядя в глаза напротив. Яркие-яркие. И на то, как князь демонов медленно — очевидно, чтобы не напугать — развязывает его одежды, даже не снимая, просто распахивая, чтобы иметь возможность прижаться ладонями к теплой коже, провести вниз, легко обхватывая член, все так же не сводя взгляда с Се Ляня, кусающего губы и вцепившегося в его плечо, правая рука подрагивала, так, словно он не знал, что ему делать.  
Хуа Чэн склонился ближе, но не поцеловал, прильнул к шее, касаясь едва ощутимо, позволяя ощутить жаркое дыхание. Се Лянь все же определил свободную руку на затылок демона, нервно вдыхая, перебирая волосы. Запрокидывая голову, открывая шею, чтобы прикосновения стали сильнее, крепче. Хорошо. Жарко. Хотелось больше контакта, чтобы его член гладили более ощутимо. Сжимали. Но он сам понимал, что боится, потому что никогда... никогда. Хуа Чэн, кажется, знал, что делать, больше него, потому, что от его размеренных и почти ленивых движений руки на члене, Се Лянь вздрагивал, непроизвольно разводя ноги шире, сжимая коленями его бока.  
— Можно?  
Се Лянь моргнул, пытаясь прийти в себя и понять, о чем именно спрашивает Хуа Чэн. Про что?  
— Тебе можно все, — выдохнул он, легко касаясь его губ. Хуа Чэн улыбнулся и скользнул ниже, захватив губами его сосок. Се Лянь и сам не знал о такой своей чувствительности, что от таких простых прикосновений под закрытыми веками взрывались фейерверки и руки дрожали, словно от холода, но такого приятного, жгучего. Хуа Чэн продолжал путь губами по телу любовника, скользил ниже, касаясь, вылизывая, прихватывая кожу зубами, осторожно, не оставляя следов. Но этого хватало, чтобы Се Лянь, забываясь, вскидывал бедра, толкаясь в руку любовника. Он постепенно, по крупице терял рассудок, сходил с ума от медленных ласк. Вот почему он всегда избегал... физического аспекта отношений, это было слишком подавляюще. Ему казалось, что он почти забывает, как дышать. Он охнул и распахнул глаза в тот момент, когда Хуа Чэн коснулся губами его члена, так жарко и влажно и невозможно хорошо. Ощущения, ранее неведомые и запретные, заставили забыть даже о дыхании, Се Лянь поймал себя на том, что нужно вдохнуть лишь когда горло зажгло. А Хуа Чэн невозмутимо скользил по его члену губами, продолжая неторопливо гладить, касаться пальцами, но сейчас куда более влажно. Слюна, остывая, так хорошо холодила кожу, заставляя дрожать от чувствительности. Но Се Лянь ловил себя на какой-то мысли, скорее ощущении, что он хочет еще, больше. Сильнее.  
Еще Се Лянь никогда не задумывался над тем, как могут познать радости плоти двое мужчин. Он и о женщинах-то никогда не задумывался. Но Хуа Чэн будоражил его еще с первой встречи. Принц растерянно разжал руку, позволяя ей соскользнуть с плеча и зарыться в волосы, путаясь пальцами в прядях. На это движение Хуа Чэн улыбнулся и, на мгновение отстранившись, опустился ртом на его член, принимая так глубоко, что Се Лянь почувствовал, как его сжимают мягкие стенки горла. Голова окончательно пошла кругом, он простонал, пошло, откровенно, крепко жмурясь и часто дыша. Удовольствие набатом билось в висках, копилось внизу живота, заставляло крепче сжимать волосы любовника и вцепиться в алтарь свободной рукой до боли в пальцах. Знали бы все, что сейчас у него любовь с Хуа Чэном, сошли бы с ума от зависти. На мгновение потеряв ощущение горячего рта, Се Лянь потерянно проскулил. Распахнул глаза, наблюдая за тем, как стоящий над ним на коленях Хуа Чэн стягивает с себя алые одежды. Затем перехватил, прижатую к губам руку своего бога и положил себе на грудь. Се Лянь мягко скользнул пальцами, опуская ладонь ниже, разглядывая обнаженного демона.  
— Это всё мне, — прошептал он, невесомо сжав руку на чужом члене и охнул, потому что Хуа Чэн опустился на его бедра, прижимаясь так чувственно, что Се Лянь снова начал теряться в реальности происходящего.  
— Всё тебе, — прошептал Хуа Чэн, прижимая член к члену Се Ляня, плавно толкаясь бедрами, скользя, потираясь. До искр перед глазами. Его рука обвила оба члена, сжимая. Сам он опустился, прижимаясь губами к губам любовника, целуя глубоко и сильно, окончательно отключая от реальности. Се Лянь чувствовал, как руки дрожат, дыхание окончательно сбивается, и что-то внутри стягивается в тугой узел. Хотелось больше, хотелось сильнее. Ярче. Пламя фонарей казалось размытым и подрагивающим, словно отражения в воде. Се Лянь попытался хоть немного прийти в себя, вынырнуть из опутавшего его марева, как он понял, что Хуа Чэн вылил себе на руку масло, продолжая гладить его член. Это отчего-то насторожило, но насторожило приятно, мышцы живота подрагивали, дыхание выровнялось, словно в предвкушении.  
— Я сделаю очень хорошо, — щекотно и горячо вздохнул ему на ухо Хуа Чэн, и его рука скользнула с члена на собственный, скользя и сжимая, пока он не отнял руку, заводя за спину.  
Се Лянь смотрел на то, как Хуа Чэн прикрыл глаза, опустив голову, как пряди его волос соскальзывают с плеч, почти скрывая лицо. Он потянулся, чтобы обнять его, потому что даже такое краткое прекращение их объятий воспринималось неправильно, почти болезненно. Хуа Чэн вскинулся от его прикосновения, взгляд почти горел, и он медленно качнулся, опускаясь на его член. Се Лянь сжал плечи любовника, хватая ртом воздух с отчаянием рыбы на суше. Ощущения захлестывали волной. Жар губ и языка Хуа Чэна отошел на задний план, по сравнению с этим чувством тесноты. Движения. И того, что было в горящих глазах напротив, улыбке. Он даже не мог стонать, погруженный в себя, в них двоих, не в силах отфильтровать эмоции. Хуа Чэн склонился к нему, целуя легко, мягко, и снова выпрямился, медленно двигаясь.  
Их одежды, наполовину снятые, застилали алтарь, Хуа Чэн перенёс вес тела на колени и охнул, жмурясь, опустившись на член полностью. Его руки на груди его высочества подрагивали, он смотрел в глаза, но, кажется, ничего не видел, или наоборот видел сразу всё: хватающего его за бедра Се Ляня, отблески фонарей, их сбитые одежды.  
Так горячо, одновременно нежно, плавно, что голова шла кругом. Хуа Чэн отдавался со всей страстью, опускаясь жадно, набирая темп и амплитуду с одним желанием — увидеть, как Се Лянь под ним совершенно теряется, явно желая еще и еще удовольствия, которым его так щедро одаривают.  
— Скажи, — выдохнул Хуа Чэн. — Скажи, что хочешь еще?  
Се Лянь открыл рот, но горло перехватило, он не смог произнести ни звука.  
— Скажи, — просил Хуа Чэн, голос звучал так хрипло, почти сползая в рычание. — Скажи мне?  
— Да, — смог выдохнуть Се Лянь, цепляясь взглядом за ярко-алую бусину на его косе, та так завораживающе подрагивала в такт движений и скользила по коже рядом с соском. Кажущимся бледным и светлым на контрасте. Он крепче ухватил бедра любовника и подался вверх, в плен горячего тела, резче, быстрее, так, как хотелось. Словно удар молота по наковальне, разве, что искры не посыпались, настолько яркими были ощущения.  
— Хочу тебя. Сильнее, — смог выдохнуть он, прежде, чем снова толкнуться, наслаждаясь стоном и тем, как Хуа Чэн прикрыл глаза. Так хорошо и так странно. Се Лянь не мог думать ни о чем кроме того, насколько ему жарко, узко. Безумно. Насколько сейчас Хуа Чэн красив, нереально, почти как демон-лисица поймавший свою жертву. Он перевернулся, опрокидывая Хуа Чэна на алтарь, так, чтоб зажать его своим телом, чтобы он не смог двигаться, не смог ничего, и всегда бы принадлежал его собственному богу. Так же отчаянно и жарко, как смотрел на него сейчас, как сжимался, как царапал плечи. Се Лянь прижимался губами к его губам, часто дыша, даже не целуя, просто прикасаясь и заставляя любовника подниматься, ища большего контакта. Последние движения бедер были совершенно беспорядочными, хаотичными, Се Лянь и подумать не мог, что может так двигаться, так желать кого-то. Почти гореть. И так яростно и довольно брать. Он кончил, задыхаясь, стараясь вжаться как можно сильнее, ведя губами по скуле Хуа Чэна и чувствуя, как он тоже вздрагивает, обнимая его, притягивая ближе, ближе, ближе так, чтобы их совсем ничего не разделяло.  
— Люблю тебя, — выдохнул Хуа Чэн, аккуратно отводя рассыпавшиеся волосы, чтобы потянуться за поцелуем.  
Се Лянь ответил, ощущая во всем теле приятную усталость, накатывающую волнами. Хотелось забыться сном и одновременно бодрствовать, прижимая к себе любовника. Смотреть на фонари и не думать ни о чем. Хотя, нет. Думать о том, почему же раньше они этого не делали.  
— Гэгэ? — Хуа Чэн улыбался. — Твой ответ несколько задержался.  
— Я думал, ты знаешь, — смутился его высочество, — то есть тогда в пещерах я же...  
— Да, — довольно улыбался Хуа Чэн, наслаждаясь его смущением и тем, как кусающий губы принц пытается произнести эти слова. — Но я был бы так счастлив услышать это от тебя?  
Се Лянь отстранился, разглядывая распростертого под ним на алтаре Хуа Чэна, попытался свести полы его красных одеяний, обнаженная грудь отвлекала, вздохнул и кивнул, принимая его правоту. Он действительно не сказал вслух ни тогда, ни сейчас. Он склонился, перехватывая выжидающий взгляд, и перед тем, как вновь коснуться его губ, ответил:  
— Я тоже люблю тебя.

***

_30.11.20 — 03.12.20_


End file.
